Revealing The Truth
by SatoHaruRock
Summary: A JadenAlexis fic. Chapter 5!.A catastrophe is coming and the only ones that can prevent it are Jaden and Alexis. Hope enjoy it. Please review!
1. How to?

"Man, I'm late again…"

"All the days it's the same, so why haven't you already get used to it?"

"Because every time I wake up at a different hour than last time…"

"That's right Jaden, yesterday you woke up at 8:30, today you woke up at 8:20, and who knows, maybe tomorrow you'll wake up at 9" Say Hassleberry running the fastest as he could.

Jaden, Syrus and Hassleberry were late to Dr. Crowler's class… again. It was almost time to Crowler's class will be over, so Jaden wasn't worried about losing the class. Besides, he was worried about the punishment that Crowler could give to them. Syrus and Hassleberry were running all the way to the academy, but Jaden was walking, thinking about something he was worried about all the night.

"_Again late for class,_ _Mister Truesdale, mister Tyranno, mister Yuki"_

The 3 heard a voice so familiar. Syrus didn't want to look behind them. Hassleberry was trying to figure how to get out of there. Jaden keep walking.

"_Mister Yuki, didn't you hear me? You're chancellor is talking to you!"_

Jaden just kept walking without turning around. "Today has to be the day… But how I'm going to-"

"Jaden Yuki, if you take another step, you'll be in detention 'til 6pm!" Say the same voice, bout now Jaden put attention to that, because if he get detention, he could never do what he has planned to say all the week.

"What did I do now professor Crowler…?" Said Jaden while he turned to see Crowler.

"Just getting late for class again" Said Crowler while he keep walking passing Jaden. "But now that you're here, come with me to my office."

"What did you do now Jaden?" Said Syrus.

"I think nothing… That he know…" Said Jaden while he started walking to Crowler's office.

When Jaden entered to the Chancellor office, he noticed that Alexis was there too.

"What are you doing here, Lex?" Said Jaden while he walked to where she was." I thought you weren't someone that would do something bad".

Alexis just look at him and laughed. "I don't think I haven't done nothing".

Jaden just smiled at her while he stand in front of her. "Then what are you doing here?" Jaden said while he started looking for something in in the pocket of his jeans.

"I don't know. Professor Crowler just told me to come here." Alexis said while she look that Jaden was looking for something. "What are you doing?"

Jaden just look at her and smiled. Alexis's face turned red. "I'm looking for something". Alexis was still flushing for Jaden's face. "Why are you red?" Jaden asked looking at Alexis's face.

Immediately, Alexis turned around looking for something so Jaden wouldn't notice that she was red because of him. Jaden noticed that something was wrong with Alexis, but he didn't know why.

"I-I'm not-not red! I-I just…eh…I don't feel good, yeah, that" Alexis said while she started to look for somewhere to sit down, because she started to feel tired of be stand.

"Do you have fever or something else?" Jaden said while he putted his hand on her cheek. Alexis couldn't believe that. Jaden's hand was touching Alexis face. She couldn't stop thinking "I can't believe this, this has to be a dream… yeah, it is a dream… This can't be happening to be…". Then she sat in a sofa than Crowler bought a week ago.

"Are you alright, Lex? You look shocked" Jaden said while he sat next to Alexis.

"I-I'm fine…" Alexis answered quickly turning around so he couldn't look at her face.

"Well, if you said so…" Jaden said while he stretched his arms and relaxed.

After that, a silence appeared on the Chancellor room. Nothing, neither a fly could be heard. Then, Alexis turned to see Jaden's face. He was trying to sleep. His eyes were closed, his arms were behind his head, like a pillow, and his body was relaxed. He was like always, taking everything easily. They didn't even know why they were there, and he wasn't worried about it. "That's why I like him…" She thought.

"Man, I'm so tired that I could even sleep on a duel." Jaden said while he placed his head in the legs of Alexis, in a position like a bed. The sofa would be the bed, and Alexis would be the pillow.

Alexis was red again, thinking on what Jaden was doing. She tried to forget that Jaden was sleeping on her legs, but she could hardly stop thinking on it.

"Are you tired aren't you, right?" Alexis said to Jaden, who was trying to sleep, but to answer that, he opened his eyes to look at her face.

"_She is soo pretty, I just can't believe that I'm doint this! I'm crazy!"_ Jaden thought while looking at her face.

"What are you looking at? Do I have something in my face?" Alexis asked a little worried about Jaden. He had the look lost, but watching her face. He didn't answered to the question, not even hear it. "Jaden, are you alright?" She asked again.

"I…I have to tell you something" He said while he sat correctly on the sofa, but looking at Alexis. "Something that it's hard for me…"

"What is it Jaden?" Alexis said getting red again.

Jaden take a long breath, so he could think how to say the words he always wanted to say, but at the end he just said "Never mind…". After that, he turned back, so she couldn't see his face.

She didn't like that answer, so she pushed him to tell him what he wanted to said.

"Come on, tell me" Alexis said repeatly, one time after another, but getting no answer.

"Ok, I'll tell you, but with what condicion" Jaden said at least.

"What's the condition?" Alexis said a little bit confused.

"I'll tell you if you come to the beach that is near the Red dorm at the sunset" Jaden said it, turning back to see Alexis eyes.

"I'll be there, just make sure to bring something to eat" Alexis said in a sarcastic mode.

"Something to eat? What are you talking about?" Jaden said confused for what Alexis said.

"Yes" Alexis simply answered with a smile in her face. "We're gonna have a picnic, only the two of us, you and me, Jaden" Alexis continued.

"Yeah, ok!" Jaden say, giving her a unexpected hug. Alexis turned red again, but happy at the same time. She returned back the hug to him, closing her eyes. Jaden was happy too, knowing that he would finally say something that wanted to said a long time ago. The hug was a durable one. They didn't separate from each other. It felt so good. After that, now was Alexis turn to rest in Jaden's legs.

As the time passed, Jaden felt that Alexis fall sleep, so he take her back to her dorm, the Blue Obelisk Girl's dorm. He lied her down on her bed, so she could rest on her bed.

"She's so pretty when she's sleeping…" Jaden said slowly, so that way she wouldn't wake up. He couldn't stop looking Alexis's face. She was so cute, her blonde and long hair, her brown eyes. Everything was beautiful. Then, he suddenly watched the clock on one desk, and noticed that was almost lunch time. "10 minutes more, and Alchemy class will be over, so I better leave before the girls of this dorm come" Jaden thought, taking a look to the door, and turning back to see Alexis face. He noticed that Alexis had a hair on her face, so he took it away from her with his right hand.

He wanted to keep looking at her all day, but he knew he couldn't, because they already have lost almost all the classes, there was only the last class, Alchemy class, and because it was boring, he didn't wanted to go. But he couldn't stay all that time in Alexis's room, so he left, to the beach.

It was 4pm, so, he first stopped at his dorm to eat. He saw there Syrus, Hassleberry, and Chazz. It was there Blair too. They were worried because he didn't went to any class, then Jaden explain everything to them, excepting about Alexis and the meet at the beach. After he eat some fish and curry, he went to the beach. He reached there at the 5:30pm, so he layed down at the sand, watching the clouds and the sky. He started to felt sleeping. He yawned one time, anf another time, and then he fall sleep, waiting for Alexis. Of course, it wasn't time, but didn't wanted to lose the meet.

But, at Crowler's room, at the same time Jaden get to the beach, professor Crowler finally arrived.

--In Crowler's room--

"Okay, sorry for keeping you both waiting for me here all the day, Mr. Yuki, Mrs. Rhodes, but I just have finished some test to the new-recluiting-teens" Said Crowler walking to his desk, without noticing that Jaden and Alexis had left a LOOOONG time ago. "So, I told you to come here, because I wanted both of you help me with something, so would you he-" Said while he turned around and stopping talking, noticing that neither Jaden and Alexis weren't there.

"JADEN YUKI, WHERE DID YOU TAKE HER!!" Shouted Crowler, so everyone in the academy heard, with the exception of Jaden, that was sleeping, and Alexis, that was wake up of the shouted of Crowler, but she didn't understand it. She woke up, surprised of being in her room.

"Maybe Jaden took me here, but-" Said Alexis blushing about thinking on Jaden, and realizing that it was almost 6, only missing 10 minutes. "Oh, I need to meet Jaden, so I better hurry!" Said Alexis while she started running to go to the beach.

Meanwhile, in the Red dorm…

"What was that, Hassleberry?" Asked Syrus.

"Was that general Crowler?" Said Hassleberry confused.

"Maybe, well, let's keep going, I active my spell card limiter removal and equip it to my Steam Gyroid, after that I attack your life points directly, so I win again!" Shouted Syrus with a V of Victory in his hand.

"It's only lucky that you have defeated me 14 times in a row, I'll win this time" Said Hassleberry starting to shuffle his deck for another duel with Syrus with an angry look in his face.

"I don't think it's just luck" Commented Syrus laughing at the same time he started to shuffle his deck.

So, there it goes my first English fic, it's the first time I write an English fic, because I have wrotten others in Spanish, but I don't want to public them, I hope you enjoyed it, R&R!!


	2. Bad feelings and some things to remember

"Why are you sleeping Jaden?"

Jaden heard a familiar voice calling for him. He knew who was. He opened his eyes to see that Alexis was sitting next to him. He noticed that she wasn't wearing her Obelisk uniform. She was wearing a white shirt and a black skirt with a light blue bracelet he gave her at Christmas and a brown bag that she received from her family at her birthday one year ago.

"Why aren't you wearing your Obelisk uniform?" Jaden ask while noticing that she was beautiful wearing that.

"Maybe because today begins the vacations and because that uniform was uncomfortable…" Alexis answered noticing that Jaden was looking at her.

"Oh, but it looked comfortable…" Jaden said starting to feel dizzy.

"But they're not…" Alexis said looking at her own clothes. "I mean, they're comfortable, but not to be wearing them all the day.

"But you look well on them" Said Jaden try to figured out why did he said that. Alexis was red again. "I-I mean, you look beautiful in the clothes you're wearing right now, too" Jaden said again, not thinking in what was he saying."I mean, you look beautiful in every clothes you wear" Jaden said again without thinking on it.

"Thanks" Answered Alexis with a smile in her red face. She knew what Jaden was trying to say. "Jaden, I have to tell you something" She said turning her face to see Jaden eyes.

"What is it, Lex?" Jaden said staring at her beautiful eyes."What do you have to tell me?"

Alexis started to blushes more when she started to say what she wanted to say. "Jaden, I wanna know if you-"

"JAAAADDDEEEENNN!!"

"Give me a break…" Jaden said as they heard a voice calling for again one time after another one."Not now!!" He screamed as he stood up. She did the same thing, and searching where that voice was coming from.

"Well, I guess I'll have to go, but I see you on 'Red&Yellow Party'"Jaden said as he kissed her on her cheek and saying goodbye to her, starting to run to the forest.

"See you on class Lex!"

"See you…" Said Alexis while she put her fingers on her cheek and looking how Jaden started disappearing. "_Why did he go? Perhaps he don't want to heard what I have to say."_ She thought while starting to walk to her dorm.

When she had walked like 10 steps, she saw that a girl was coming to talk with her. She was wondering who would it be. Then, Alexis heard what did that girl wanted to say.

"Have you see my Jaden?" She asked Alexis while stopping to recover some breath.

"You're Jaden? Blair, that's not a way to call him, and you know that!" Said Alexis starting to feel mad because the way Blair called Jaden. "He's not yours!"

"And what do you care, he's not even in love with you! Jaden never could love you!" Replied Blair while she started to run again and calling Jaden one time after another like the way she called him.

Alexis let her tears go. "_He's not even in love with you" ._Those words broke Alexis heart. She was devastated. She couldn't stop thinking what Blair said. On one time, Jaden have even kissed her, well, on her cheek, but something is something. And on another time, Blair said those horrible words to her. "_He's not even in love with you"_. She let her knees touch the sand, for hinc in the sand of the sea. She could not stop moving her hands in his eyes. Her tears were coming one after another. She was destroyed in the inside.

"Blair can't be right… But if that's true…" her tears were dropping to the sand. While she was moving her hands to her eyes, she noticed something that something said the bracelet she was wearing. _I'll be always there, I promise_. It was almost half a year when Jaden gave her that bracelet, and now was when she noticed it.

"Maybe, this bracelet is right…" Alexis said while she started to take those tears she had on her face with her hands. "Maybe, Jaden will always be with me" She added. She looked at her PDA to check the hour. It was almost 8pm. "I'll lose my appointment!!" She screamed as she started to run to her dorm, but noticing that she dropped a photo from her bag and taking it back. She stayed looking at the photo for some minutes.

It was a photo of Jaden and her at the Christmas party. They were sitting in a blue sofa. Jaden was hugging her, but looking at the camera and smiling, Alexis was kissing Jaden in his cheek and returning the hug at the same time. Jaden was wearing a dark blue shirt, with a black jacket and jeans. Alexis was wearing a red sweater and a black skirt.

She remembered that party like if it would be yesterday. She remembered how Hasslebery eat almost all the Tamales she and her friends cooked in a food eat contest with Syrus. Eventually, Syrus lost, but they make the rematch. Chazz couldn't stop screaming every time Jaden and Alexis were talking. And how not remember how many times did he hit his head when Artticus take the photo. Bastion was the referee of the food contest. Alexis friends were doing a list about the most handsome guys in the school. Jesse were visiting the school. He was participating on the food contest too. And the last one, Blair, was trying to separate Jaden from Alexis, but she didn't make it.

That was one of the best days Alexis had.

"Oh no, I forgot the appointment again!" She said as she started to run, again. But now she put the photo on her bag, so she wouldn't drop it.

I hope you guys enjoy it, I made it in one day, so please, don't be mad for the ideas. I was in a mental-block. Please R&R.


	3. Truth

"Man, this class is always the same…" Said Jaden at the same time he yawned.

"I guess it's because Dr. Crowler never do something fun" Reclaim Hassleberry trying to sleep in his seat.

"His class is sooo boring…" Syrus said.

"Mr. Yuki!! Put attention to the class!!" Shouted Crowler throwing the board eraser to Jaden, but he evade it at the last moment.

"I'm hearing everything; you don't have to get mad" Said Jaden while he began to stretch in his seat.

"Well, maybe you should pay attention to what I'm saying" Shouted Crowler to Jaden

"I have already told you that I am hearing everything you were saying" Said Jaden slowly and without worrying.

"Well, if you heard what I said, maybe you can explain what did I said early" Said Crowler noticing the, now, worrying face in Jaden.

"Emm…You were talking about…_What was he saying?" _He thought once.

"Some Flip effect cards can be avoided by destroying that monster without flipping it, or simply flip the monster with traps cards, or spell cards" Said Alexis at the other side of the class, trying to help Jaden.

"Yeah, whatever she said is my answer" Jaden said trying to avoid Crowler.

"Well, I see that you're right, Alexis Rhodes" Crowler said noticing what she was trying to do. "But now, you two will have detention"

"What!!" Said Alexis and Jaden at the same time.

"Because, you don't put attention (pointing Jaden). And you because you tried to help you little friend (now pointing Alexis)" Said Crowler while taking his books of the desk."Now, dismiss everyone except Alexis and Jaden"

Jaden and Alexis were shocked by Crowler's expression. They decide to stay in detention so Crowler wouldn't tell them something. They were sitting in the front of the classroom. Jaden take out an MP3 and started to hear music and a book. Alexis was shocked because Jaden was reading a book, and that's something you don't see every day. Jaden started to read the book. Alexis saw that Jaden was worried about the detention, besides, he had some of them before, but she was worried. It was the first time she was in detention, so she didn't know what Crowler was going to do to both of them.

"Don't worry" Said Jaden without turning to her. He was really hooked with the book.

"How am I not supposed to be worried?" Answered Alexis really scared about the detention. "It's the first time I've been in detention, if you didn't know"

"I know that, but you don't have to worry. He is just going to tell us: _Why did you help your little friend? You always sleep in my class Jaden, and you should know that if you keep sleeping in my class, you'll fail a test"_ Said Jaden imitating Crowler with the same voice.

Alexis was laughing about what Jaden said. She was even crying because the laugh.

"What are you laughing about?" Jaden asked taking his headphones and closing his book.

"About, how did you imitate Crowler" Alexis said still laughing, but now she was trying to calm down." You imitated him PERFECTLY!!"

"Well, Sy always have told me that, but I didn't believe him until now that you told me it" Said Jaden while laughing too.

Now both were laughing. Jaden felt it was the perfect chance to tell her the truth about his feelings.

"Lex, I have something to ask you" Jaden said while turning his face to see her.

"What is it?" Alexis asked while she started to fell blush.

"Wo-Would you like to come to the party with me tonight?" Jaden asked feeling blush too.

"Well…" Alexis wasn't waiting those words, but she was happy of hearing that. She didn't thought once to answer that."I would be happy, so, yes"

"Thanks Lex, it's just that I don't want to go alone, but I didn't have someone to go with" Jaden said smiling to her.

"I thought Blair asked you yesterday" Alexis said trying to know why didn't want to go with Blair.

"Well, the truth is that I wanted to go with you" Jaden said. After those words, Alexis was more than happy.

"And that's not everything" Jaden said while he started to approach Alexis's face to give her a kiss.

Jaden kissed her and Alexis returned the favor. Jaden passed his arm in Alexis waist and she putted her hands in Jaden's cheeks. It was the best moment in their entire life. It was the moment Alexis and Jaden were waiting for. The best day, the best hour, the best minute, the best second, and more importantly, the best kiss. Finally, they separate after a few seconds to take a breath. Jaden was looking at Alexis eyes while she approached Jaden face to give him a little kiss in his lips. He received the kiss and returned to her. They separate again so Alexis could say something to Jaden.

"Thanks Jaden"

"Thanks for what?" Jaden asked

"Thanks for everything" She said.

They were looking at each other eyes but they were interrupted by Crowler's voice outside of the classroom.

"That can't be!! That's impossible!!" Crowler shouted once entering at the classroom with an officer.

"What's going on?" Jaden asked Crowler while he stand in front of both of them.

"We need you help, Jaden and Alexis" Said Crowler while taking a card from his jacket.

"What do you need us for?" Alexis asked without knowing what was going on.

"One student has appeared tonight in the middle of the forest, but he wasn't fine, he is now in a coma" Crowler said showing them a card. "He was holding this card" Crowler added showing them a monster card.

"I haven't seen that card before" Alexis said taking the card and looking at it.

"I have seen it before, but I don't remember" Jaden said taking the card from Alexis hands and staring at it.

"Well, we need you two to check tomorrow morning the place where we found the student" The officer said showing them a map of the Academy and telling them the place.

"Alright, we'll check it out tomorrow morning" Alexis said.

"Thanks guys, you're a big help" Said the officer showing them another card, but now it was a magic card that he take out from his pocket. "I have something else, we found this card near the place, I hope it could help you guys" Added while he went out of the classroom.

"That was why you make us to stay here after class, Dr. Crowler?" Alexis asked hoping that was why they were in detention.

"Yes, but I didn't know how" Said Crowler while he started to laugh.

"Yeah, but next time, just tell us, ok?" Jaden said.

"I'll try" Crowler said while he went out of the classroom leaving Jaden and Alexis alone in the room.

Now only Jaden and Alexis were standing in the classroom. Jaden was looking the monster card and Alexis was looking the magic card, but suddenly Jaden took his PDA and he noticed that it was time to go to the party and he told her. Both of them went out of the room, but Jaden had his arm around Alexis waist while they were walking in direction to the Slifer Dorm, because there was going to be the party.

Sorry for keeping you guys waiting for the chapter but I have been busy for 2 months, but I'll try to update every Monday and some Fridays. Please review. Oh, and the cards that will appear in the next episode aren't owned. One friend give me the idea and I made the cards, they don't appear on the series, neither Yu-gi-oh or Yu-gi-oh GX. REVIEWWW!!


	4. The first duel of the vacations!

Sorry, but I will update every Monday this story, because I got an idea about another one. So here is it.

Note: I don't own neither characters from Yu-Gi-Oh Gx nor the cards. Well, only the new ones I made. I create them on the story. It is the longest chapter I ever created.

PD: Maybe you won't understand some words, but I didn't knew how to traduce them, sorry.

"Are you sure we have to go?" Jaden asked

"Of course"

Some voice was coming from the bathroom of the room. Jaden was sitting in a chair trying to relax. He was wearing a smoking, and that wasn't too comfortable for him.

"You invited me, remember?" Again the same voice came from the bathroom

"Yeah, I did. But I wasn't expecting this" Jaden said sadly looking at what was he wearing

"Well, the party change the place, and you can't go to an Obelisk Blue party with your usual clothes" Again the same female voice said

Yes, the party changed of place. The Red and the Yellow president made a proposition to the Blue president so they could make the party in the Blue Obelisk Boy's Dorm, but only if the Obelisk students were invited. Of course the presidents accepted. A biggest place and better food, how they could deny that. Jaden read the note that was in front of his room. He told Alexis and well, the other part is history...

"Man, I can't believe I'm wearing this" Jaden was wearing a smoking, and I don't think I will have to describe it. It was a smoking.

"I'm ready" Said the same voice again. The door of the bathroom opened and Jaden's eyes were shining. Alexis came of the bathroom in a blue-shining dress. But, he noticed something. She was wearing the bracelet he gave her, and that bracelet wasn't one like for a party like they were going to have. Her hair was straight and it was shinier than never.

"So, how do I look?" Alexis said noticing that Jaden was amazed.

"You look beautiful" Said Jaden while he stood up and walked to her.

"Thanks, but I want to know the truth, do I look good?" Alexis said seriously. She wasn't feeling pretty enough, and well, you know the girls.

"Ok, I'll tell you the truth" Jaden said while he hug her tightly. "You look divine"

He kissed her in her lips, and she wasn't going to stay back. She started to return it, until both of them separate to catch a breath. Now the turn was for Alexis to give it back. They kissed again, but now a short one.

"Thanks, Jaden" Alexis said smiling and kissing him again, but quickly.

"Ok, but we have to go now, it's almost time for the party" Jaden said looking a clock that was next to the bathroom door.

They went to the boy's dorm. Every person looked strangely to the pair. How could Alexis Rhodes, the Obelisk Queen was going to the party with Jaden? That was the question that everyone make to themselves.

But, back in the Red dorm

"WHHHAAATTT!! How can Jaden go with her?" Blair seriously asked Chazz that was trying to calm her. "I can't believe this, Jaden's supposed to go with me, and this is serious. I mean, she doesn't love him, she is just using him" Blair said repeating everything again and again.

"I don't know how, for the 23th time and for the 24th time stop hitting me!!" Chazz shouted trying to stop Blair hit him. She was so angry that she started to hit Chazz in the stomach. The tears were almost falling, Chazz was so sad too. Alexis was going to go with Jaden and not with The Chazz, and besides, Blair was hitting him. How worst could it be to him? I don't know how, but, man, that feels really bad.

"We have to plan something so my Jaden can stay with me in the party, and that bi-" Blair said angry but was interrupted by Chazz.

"Don't call her like that!! She's a daughter from the gods, you know?" Chazz said thinking in Alexis's face.

"Yeah, whatever you said. Well, were I was? Oh, and Alexis and you could be together" Blair said thinking in a plan, and suddenly, a smile appeared in her face.

"What are you thinking, eh? Got a plan that could unite me with my angel?" Chazz said hoping for it.

"Yeah, I got one, but please, make a favor" Blair asked him

"What is it?"

"Stop calling her like that!! That's disgusting" Blair shouted at one of Chazz's ears

"Ok, I'll stop. _For now_" Chazz said, and the last part with a voice that Blair couldn't hear him.

"Well, let's do this" Blair said starting to explain Chazz about the plan.

Back with Jaden and Alexis

"We're almost there" Alexis said to Jaden noticing that he was uncomfortable with the clothes. "You're not used to use that kind of clothes, right?"

"I'm more used to the uniform and the clothes to do sport and that kind of, but I'm already getting used to them" Jaden said with a smile in his face. Of course, it was a lie, but he would do everything for her, and who wouldn't?

"Well, maybe Atticus has something more of your style in his room, why don't we go there after the party?" Alexis said and couldn't stop looking the smile that Jaden had.

"Yes, let's stop there after it" Jaden said happy about the proposition.

"Alright, then it's settled" Alexis said kissing him in one cheek.

They continue to talk on the way to the Boy's Dorm, and after a few minutes they were inside the dorm talking with Syrus, Hassleberry, Atticus and Bastion.

"So my little sis have boyfriend?" Atticus said in a humor tone, knowing what was going to happen.

"Shut up" Alexis said punching Atticus in his head.

"I think you went a little too far, you know?" Hassleberry said a little scared about Alexis powerful punch.

"And you haven't seen the Super-Mighty-Ultimate-Final-Powerful-Mythical-Punch" Atticus said still with some tears in his eyes.

"How is it?" Syrus said confused of the words Atticus used to describe the punch."Does it hurt?"

"Well…" Alexis said trying to remember the last time she used it in Atticus.

Atticus started to tell the others what happened the last time.

-Flashback-

"Noo, please, don't do it!!" Atticus shouted trying to get away from Alexis, running for the entire Academy

"Don't run, you're supposed to be a man and you shouldn't be afraid of anything!!" Alexis said running behind of Atticus.

"I'm a man, but a handsome one, and you know that's hard to find!!" Atticus shouted again now running with tears of the fear he had."And who said that a man can't have fear of something!?"

"You said it yesterday, don't you remember!?" She said catching him.

"_This is the end for me. I haven't lived all I wanted. And I haven't finished my last wish"_ _Atticus_ thought and asked Alexis "Could you at least make my last wish true…?"

"What is it?" She asked trying to figured out what will he ask

"Could you please… sing one song with me to record it?"

-End of Flashback-

"And that's what happened"

Atticus finished telling the other guys what happened next. All the guys were scared, except Jaden that was laughing about what happened. Syrus was almost at the point to vomit, Hassleberry fainted and Bastion was shocked, he didn't even talk or said something.

Jaden couldn't stop laughing and said "That was funny, and the best part was-"

"Jaden, please don't say that again, please…" Syrus interrupted Jaden.

"Sorry Sy" Jaden said still laughing.

"I hope you don't make her mad Jaden" Atticus said laughing with him. "Seriously"

"It's ok. I can't do anything bad to her. Remember that I love her, and I will never do something bad to her. Never" Jaden answered Atticus kissing Alexis in her cheek. That make her blush and to return it, she hug him, and he hug her to, in a direction that both could see all the other guys.

"Well, let's talk about something else while we wake up Hassleberry, ok?" Atticus said trying to change the theme while Hassleberry stood up.

They started to talk about what they were going to do on the vacations. Syrus said that he was going to visit his parents. Hassleberry was going to camp on the island. Atticus was going to finish one vacation project that he always wanted to do (Not to sing with her sister). The only ones that didn't have plans were Jaden and Alexis.

"Hi, guys!"

Blair was coming in Jaden's direction, and for good luck, he was still hugging Alexis. Blair stop to look at them and look alexis with a bad look. She was so jealous.

"It's time Chazz" she said as she took her PDA.

After that, they started to keep talking about what to do. They were happy, until Chazz appeared.

"Jaden Yuki!!" He shouted. Everyone in the room saw the Chazz was pointing Jaden. "I want to duel you in a double duel!"

"Why?" Bastion asked Chazz

"Because he took my poor Alexis, probably she is suffering right now"

"Well, I'm enjoying this, you know?" Alexis answered.

"Well, I have never say no to a duel, so get your game on" Jaden said as he took a Duel Disk that was in a table.

"Choose your partner, because I already got mine" Chazz shouted again.

"And who's your partner, Chazz?" Jaden asked smiling because he was going to have a duel again.

"She!" Chazz said pointing Blair."Now choose your partner!"

"Alright, I'll choose Alexis" Jaden said with a smile in his face.

"WHAT!?" Both Chazz and Blair were shocked, and they weren't the only ones. Alexis was shocked too.

"Do you want to duel with me like a partner, Lex?" Jaden asked giving her another Duel Disk that who-knows where he got it.

"Well…" Alexis thought it one time, and after it, she accepted it.

"Well, then it's settled, let's duel" Jaden said drawing his 5 cards and drawing another one.

Turn: Jaden

"I'll start. I'll summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in Attack Mode, then I'll set 2 face down cards"

Turn: Chazz

"I'll summon Armored Draogon Lv.3 in Attack Mode, then I'll activate my spell card Malevolent Nuzzler, then I'll place one face down card and end my turn"

Turn: Alexis

"Alright, here we go. I'll activate this. My Hammer Shot, with this I can destroy the strongest monster in the field. Destroy that Armored Dragon!" The monster was destroyed, and Chazz started to feel that it was a bad idea. "Next, I'll summon Dunames Dark Witch in Attack Mode. Then I'll set one face-down card and that's it"

Turn: Blair

"My turn, and I'll summon my Gemini Elf in Attack Mode and activate my Toon World. Your turn my Jaden"

Turn: JadenLP: 4000Cards in Hand without draw: 3

"Yeah, I think so. I'll draw, and then I'll activate my Polimerization, to fuse Sparkman and Clayman to create Elemental Hero Thunder Giant. Then I'll activate his especial ability. By sending one card in my hand I can destroy any monster in the field that have less attack points than my Thunder Giant, the I'll destroy your Gemini Elf, and finally I'll attack Chazz directly!" The Thunder Giant attacked Chazz so strong that Chazz fell. "That's it for me"

Turn: ChazzLP: 1600Cards in Hand without draw: 3

"You'll pay for it, Slacker! I'll activate my call of the haunted to take back my Dragon, then I'll sacrifice him to summon Giga Gagagigo, then I'll destroy your little Thunder Giant" Said Chazz enjoying the destruction of the monster.

"I don't think so! I'll reveal my trap card! Draining Shield activate" With this, the LP of Jaden went over to 6450"

"Then I'm done!"

Turn: AlexisLP: 4000Cards in Hand without draw: 3

"I'll summon Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands in attack Mode!" Said Alexis .

"Why did she summon a weak monster, Bastion?" Asked Syrus

"Because when Manju is summoned you can select one Ritual Monster or Ritual Spell Card from your Deck" Said Bastion trying to figured which card will she summon.

"Then I'll take my Shinako Ark's and activate it, then I'll sacrifice my Dunames and Manju to summon Shinako Ruler of a High Plane. Then I'll attack your Gemini Elf, Blair!" The Elf was destroyed doing battle damage to Blair. "And I'll end my turn"

Turn: BlairLP: 2600Cards in Hand without draw: 4

"Alright, you'll pay for taking Jaden from me. I'll activate my Stray Lambs, and then I'll sacrifice them to summon Cosmo Queen in Attack Mode. Then I'll set one face down card and I'll attack your Thunder Giant, honey!" Said Blair. After it she send a kiss to Jaden. Alexis started to feel really upset. The Thunder Giant was destroyed doing damage to Jaden by 500LP. "Then I'll end my turn, your turn Jaden!"

Turn: JadenLP: 3500Cards in Hand without draw: 0

"I'll draw. I'll activate Pot of Greed. Then I'll draw 2 more cards" After drawing the cards, Jaden notice that the monster that Crowler and that cop was in his hand. "Here we go. I'll summon Warrior Knight Freeze Lancer, after that I'll activate his effect. With this I can destroy a card in your hand. And if I destroyed a spell card, I can summon any monster from my graveyard. Let's see…" Jaden said while he thought who he will choose to destroy the card. "I'll choose Blair!"

"I know you would pick me my honey!"

"You get it wrong" Said Alexis with an angry face. "You only have one card in your hand, and if I know you I can say it's a spell card!"

After what Alexis said, she noticed that it was a Monster Reincarnation.

"Well, then I'll send my Monster Reincarnation. Take your monster back" Blair said mad about what Alexis said.

"Alright, I'll take back my Thunder Giant. Then I'll activate my spell card United We Stand. With this, the power of my monster increments to 3200. Then I'll attack Chazz with my Thunder Giant" With it, Chazz took 1550 damage."

"Finish me now!" Chazz shouted thinking that he already lose.

"I can't. If I take back one monster with the ability of Freeze Lancer, I can't attack in the turn it is summoned" Jaden said laughing. "I'll place one face down card and that's it for me"

Turn: ChazzLP: 150 Cards in Hand without draw: 2

"I'll summon my granadora in Attack Mode. Then I'll place one face down card and that's it for me. Your turn my honey!"

Turn: AlexisLP: 4000Cards in Hand without draw: 1

"Stop calling me like that Chazz! I'll activate my Mystical Space Typhoon, to destroy your face down card Chazz. Now that you don't have any defense I can destroy your Granadora and finish you!"

"I don't think so. If you remember, when I summon Granadora to the Field in face-up position I won 1000 LP!"

"But, in exchange, if Granadora is destroyed you lose 2000LP. I think you should know that Chazz" Answered Alexis knowing that this duel was almost won. "Then I'll set one face-down card and end my turn"

Turn: BlairLP: 2600Cards in Hand before draw: 1

"I'll set one face-down monster. Then I'll change my Cosmo Queen to Defense Position and end my turn"

Turn: JadenLP: 3500Cards in Hand before draw: 0

"I'll attack your Cosmo Queen with Thunder Giant to destroy it, and then I'll attack your face-down monster" After the Giant destroyed the Cosmo Queen, Freeze Lancer attacked the monster, but to surprise everyone, the monster was Marshmallon"

"Thanks, now you take 1000LP of damage, and due to the special ability of my Marshmallon, this monster can't be destroyed in battle!" Said Blair laughing about the great monster she recently adquired.

"Maybe that monster can survive any battle, but it can be destroyed due to effects." Jaden said. Blair knew what was he talking about. "I'll activate the Thunder Giant effect. I'll discard one card and your Marshmallon can be destroyed. And I'll end my turn". The Thunder Giant destroyed the Marshmallon, letting Blair opened for any attack.

Turn: AlexisLP: 4000Cards in Hand before draw: 1

"Alright, I'll use my spell card Quick Summon. With this I can summon any monster in my hand without tributing, but that monster will be destroyed in the End Phase but it doesn't matter now, because I'll summon Archlord Zerato. And now I'll attack you directly with both of my monsters"

Blair LP:0

"Yeah we won!" Jaden shouted while he runs to hug Alexis for the victory. "We won! We won!"

"We will have to plan something else, Chazz" Blair said to the boy that was almost crying for what he saw Jaden was doing.

Well, there it goes another chapter, both new cards (Warrior Knight Freeze Lancer and Quick Summon) aren't real (I think they're not real). I hope you enjoy it. It was quite long, don't you think? Please review.


	5. Here we go again

Alright, here's another chapter. Note: The decks are from the DUEL ACADEMY GBA. Some other cards I had to investigated were added.

"C'mon guys, you have to stay here. You can't go with us" Jaden said trying to convince the other guys.

"Please Jaden, we've been together in all the problems, you can't let us stay here!" Shouted Syrus with tears in his eyes.

"It's not my fault, I want you guys come, but Sheppard told me to go along with Alexis" Said Jaden still trying to convince Hassleberry, Syrus and more importantly Chazz.

"I won't let you go with Alexis!" Said Chazz really mad.

"But we have to go just the two of us. Sheppard already said that!" Alexis said pulling Jaden's arm to take him to the forest.

"You're wrong Alexis" Said a girly voice.

"Please Jasmine, not you too" Said Alexis knowing what does that mean.

"We spoke with Sheppard and he said that we could follow you with only one condition. We'll have to go with a partner too" Said Mindy walking to Alexis to tell her that.

"I guess we won't have another choice" Said Jaden with a sarcastic smile.

With that said, the teams were all done. Of course, Jaden will go with Alexis. Jasmine and Mindy were another team. Syrus was with Hassleberry. Chazz was the only one without a team.

"I can't believe Alexis choose Jaden in front of me… She could have go with me and she chooses him…" Said Chazz very sad.

"Well, then I'll go with you!" Said Atticus coming from Who-Knows-Where with an ukulele and wearing Hawaiians typical clothes.

"This have to be a nightmare…" Said Chazz in a corner very, very sad.

"Then I guess it's settled. We'll go to the north; you guys go to the other ways" Said Alexis taking Jaden to the deep forest.

Jasmine and Mindy went to the East, Syrus and Hassleberry went to the West and, well, Chazz and Atticus went to the South.

Jaden&Alexis

Those two know what to do in a situation like this. They simply forgot what they were doing there. They were walking talking about the school, they friends and everything.

"And that's how I defeated a turtle with only a pen and a handkerchief!" Jaden said holding Alexis's waist with his right arm.

"But that's impossible, the turtle is more intelligent than you, how could you defeat the turtle?" Alexis said in a sarcastic mode.

"Oh, you're telling me that I'm a-"Answered Jaden turning his face to see Alexis, but he was interrupted by a quick kiss.

"It's a joke" Said Alexis after the kiss.

"And the turtle story too"

"Well, maybe you should try it one time, don't you thi-" Alexis said while she was interrupted by her fall. "Ouch…"

She fell because of a rock that was behind her.

"Are you alright?" Jaden asked looking at Alexis's knee. It was bleeding and it looked bad.

"Well, beside of my knee I'm fine" Alexis said holding Jaden's hand.

"Let me help you". He pulled her to stand up, but when she stood up she couldn't stay like that and fell again, but know taking Jaden with her.

It wasn't a good position. Alexis was above Jaden. Her lips were touching his ones. Jaden was still holding her hand with his right hand, while the left arm was around Alexis's waist. Well, now that I think it, it was a good position for them of course. Jaden felt Alexis's lips. He started to kiss her taking advantage of the situation. When Alexis felt the kiss, she returned the favor and started to kiss him.

"_I can't believe this is happening, I mean, this is like if something or someone planned this_" Jaden thought closing his eyes to enjoy the kiss.

After a few seconds, they separate their lips to see each other. Alexis was totally red. But Jaden wasn't felling embarrassed. Alexis kissed Jaden in his cheek as she stood up and help Jaden to stand up too. Alexis tried to walk but it was in vain. She couldn't walk, so Jaden offered to take her in his back. She agree thinking that she could be at least with Jaden, but thinking that she could be a hindrance.

As they keep going to the forest, Jaden started to hear a voice. He didn't recognize the voice from the beginning, but as they keep walking the voice was getting understandable getting to a point that he understood what was saying that voice. _We'll help you_.

After Jaden reached a dead end with rocks next to him, three duel spirits appeared in front of him.

"Who are you?" Jaden asked the duel spirits appearing some warriors with different weapons and armors.

"We're the Warrior Knights; we're the royal guardians from the dimension of the duel spirits" Said a spirit with a sword that was moving as a real fire.

"Why are you here, guys?" Jaden asked them.

"Who are they, Jaden?" Alexis asked not knowing that they were duel spirits.

"Can you see them!?" Jaden was really surprised now.

"Well, I have been seen your Winged Kuriboh and Chazz's Ojamas for a while" Alexis said still holding Jaden so she didn't fall again.

"I am Warrior Knight Flame Storm" Said the warrior with the fire sword.

"I am Warrior Knight Thunder Sword" Said the yellow warrior.

"And the last one is the best. I am Warrior Knight Air Burst" Said the one with a green bow. "A catastrophe is coming and you two are the only ones that can prevent it".

"We'll be with you Jaden, and some of us friends will be with you Alexis" Said Flame Storm while the 3 spirits became cards. Jaden took them at put them on his deck. After that the duel disc of Alexis shined and 2 cards appeared on her deck.

"I guess there's no turning back…" Jaden said taking a deep breath. "Here we go again".

Syrus&Hassleberry

Well, I'll finish with the pairs next chapter, because I got an incredible idea. See you next week. Review if you can, please.


End file.
